A Gentle Touch
by animegalnya
Summary: Takes place sometime in the years after high school and before their wedding. Usui visits Misaki only to find she is sick. Time to take care of Misa-chan! Makes more sense to read if you've read the manga, but still good if you only watch the anime. Lots of pointless fluff and Usui being Usui! MisakixUsui. Fluff galore! Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!

Hi people! This is my first Maid-sama! fanfic! Yay! Please be gentle with criticism-positive feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Summary: Takes place sometime in the years after high school and before their wedding. Usui visits Misaki only to find she is sick. Time to take care of Misa-chan! Makes more sense to read if you've read the manga, but still good if you only watch the anime. Lots of pointless fluff and Usui being Usui! MisakixUsui. Fluff galore! Rated T to be safe.

A Gentle Touch

Misaki coughed a couple times before blowing her nose. 'Great. Just great.' She thought to herself, pissed. Now wasn't the time to be sick. She had work to do!

She coughed again. 'Damn it.' She sighed, only to cough once more. 'I guess it can't be helped. The sooner I get better the sooner I can get back to work.' With that thought in mind, she crawled into bed, sick and miserable. She closed her eyes for what felt like mere seconds…but then she heard something that caught her off-guard-his voice.

"Sick? Geez, Misa-chan, you're supposed to tell me when these things happen."

Misaki's eyes flew open and she bolted upright in bed, eyes locking with his. "U-Usui…?"

The blond haired man smiled a little at her. "Yo."

Misaki quickly recovered from the shock of him randomly appearing in her apartment. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

Usui held up a silver key between his fingers. "You sent me a copy in case of emergencies, remember? I wanted to surprise you. I knocked and you didn't answer, so I got worried and let myself in." He frowned. "Misaki…Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Misaki sighed, pressing her palm against her forehead. "I've been trying to push through it, it got worse when I woke up this morning. I didn't want you to worry over nothing."

Usui gently moved her hand away from her forehead to lightly touch her forehead himself. "…it's not nothing. You have a fever." He looked around her plain room. "No medicine in here…have you been taking any kind of medicine at all?"

Misaki tried to think back over the past couple of days, but her mind felt fuzzy as she slowly grew dizzy from sitting up. "Uh…I think I had some cough syrup yesterday…I think?"

Usui sighed. "I'll be right back. Stay in bed." He ordered.

Misaki nodded, laying back down in bed. He did have to tell her twice.

About a half hour later, Usui was back in her room with medicine and chicken noodle soup. Upon entering her room he found that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but she needed medicine. He kneeled next to her bed, gently shaking her shoulders. "Misaki. Come on, wake up, please?"

"Mn…uh? Usui?" She said weakly as she woke up slowly.

Usui smiled softly. "Good girl. Here, take this." He handed her some medicine and a glass of water.

Misaki nodded and took the medicine without a word. She wanted to get better, and she could think of no other person to trust to help her get well again than the man kneeling beside her bed. She put the glass on her bedside table. "Thank you." She said hoarsely.

Usui lightly patted her head, giving her a gentle smile. "Just get better fast, ok?"

Misaki chuckled a little. "Ok."

Usui picked up the bowl of soup and a spoon. After putting some broth and noodles on the spoon, he looked at Misaki with a playful look in his eyes. "Say 'ah,' Misa-chan."

Misaki blushed slightly. "I-I can feed myself, baka!"

Usui shook his head. "No way, you're shaky, you'd probably spill it all over yourself." He smirked. "And then I'd have to give you a bath…"

Misaki's blush grew. "F-Fine! Do what you want!" She opened her mouth for him.

Usui chuckled. "Good Misa-chan." He smirked again when he saw her roll her eyes as he began feeding her. Once she was finished with the soup, he picked up the dishes and cleaned them in her kitchen sink. When he returned to her room, he propped her pillows up behind her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Misaki frowned. "Don't get too close-I don't want you to get sick, too."

Usui ignored her, nudging her shoulder with his own in an attempt to make her scoot over. Of course, she wouldn't budge. Usui rolled his eyes. "Fine. Have it your way."

Before she could question him, he scooped her up in his arms and set her on his lap. He scooted over so that he was in the center of the bed with his back up against the propped up pillows.

Misaki, despite being sick and slightly dizzy, struggled in his arms. "Usui, you baka, let me go! I don't want you to get sick!"

Usui kept his arms firmly fastened around her struggling body. "Then don't breathe on me."

She turned around and looked at him. "You don't have to do all this for me."

Usui locked eyes with her, immediately touching the ring on her left ring finger. "Yes, I do."

Misaki froze, eyes wide. She glanced down at their hands, then back at his face. "Usui…"

"No. I came all this way to see you and now I'm taking care of you. The least you can do is say my name." Usui said after shaking his head.

Misaki blushed a little. "Usu-I-I mean…" She sighed, sick, tired, and defeated. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, still facing him. "…Arigatou gozaimasu…Takumi."

Usui smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest…Misaki."

Two days passed and Misaki was all better.

Usui rarely left her side, much to both her annoyance and happiness, and nursed her back to health easily.

After getting some work done the day she woke up feeling better, she leaned back in her desk chair, smiling, eyes closed. 'I feel so much better. All thanks to him.' She looked over her shoulder at the man sleeping on her bed. She smiled softly. 'He's probably exhausted from taking care of me…whenever I woke up during the night he was awake.' She stood and walked across the room, kneeling at the side of the bed. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair…only to have her wrist captured by his hand. Before she could say anything, she was laying on her back on the bed, Usui hovering over her.

Usui smirked down at her. "Get some work done?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes. Now let me go."

Usui pretended to look thoughtful. "Hm…no."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Usui shook his head. "No. I don't want to let you go." He leaned down so that his lips were next to her right ear. "Never."

A small chill raced down her spine from the tone of his voice. "U-Usui…please…let me go. I still have more work to do. I was just taking a small break."

Usui frowned. "I came all this way to surprise you-to be with you. Can you at least look a little happy to see me?"

THAT got Misaki's attention. She looked up at him with a frustrated look on her face. "You honestly think I'm not happy to see you?"

Usui blinked, confused by her sudden attitude change. "Yes?"

Misaki sighed, looking away from him. "…it's been four months and three weeks…since I saw you last."

Usui's eyes widened. She kept track of that…just like he did? "Misaki?"

Misaki looked back at him, anger in her eyes. "I've been sick, so excuse me for not looking happy. Baka…baka, baka, baka!" She struggled but he still wouldn't let her go. "It feels like forever…since you've touched me so gently like you've been doing…since you've held me…since…." She looked away from him again. "…since you've kissed me."

Usui was surprised. This was unexpected-her showcasing her feelings for him. The second the idea reached his brain, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

She was a little shocked at first, but then quickly kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She missed him. She really did. On lonely nights when she ate dinner alone, walking home alone, and waking up alone… 'Damn it.' She thought to herself. 'Why does he do this to me?'

Usui pulled back a little, looking straight into her eyes. "I love you, Misaki."

Misaki suddenly hugged him tightly. "…me. I love you, too, Takumi."

Usui smiled gently at her before kissing her forehead, his fingertips gently touching her cheek.

'Such a gentle touch.' Misaki thought to herself.

The next time Misaki got sick, Usui was the first to know.

Kinda 'meh' ending…Review please!


End file.
